


It's Easy

by mossfcker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossfcker/pseuds/mossfcker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou, Kenma thinks, should never be allowed on trains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easy

Hinata Shouyou, Kenma thinks, should never be allowed on trains.

Not for any reason other than the fact that watching his breezy interactions with people pulls an ache somewhere in Kenma’s chest that he’s worried about naming.  
The blush that dances high on his cheekbones as Hinata’s shoulder brushes against his jolts him back into full awareness, eyes scanning the station maps to figure out their destination before the stop catches them off guard.

They get off the train two stops later, Hinata pulling ahead of Kenma, rushing up the steps and out into the cold as he bites back a laugh. People are difficult, but this, he thinks, is easy, looking up at a Hinata haloed and backlit at the top of the subway stairs with his breath forming in clouds around him. 

They walk quietly and unhurriedly, to a coffee shop on a side street that the wind whistles through and Kenma thinks about nature, about tall trees and ancient things and how he wants Hinata with him when they learn about the world.

The coffee is cheap, which was the initial appeal but it’s good too. 

Hinata tells Kenma about the time he got lost on the subway and stumbled here and how now it’s become a part of everyday life. Kenma nods along with the story, laughing softly at appropriate times and watches the other boy’s eyes close when he smiles.  
He thinks about everyday actions and what they say about the people acting when they both stand up to leave and Hinata yells kind words to the woman at the counter who yells something back about ‘good luck’ and ‘dating’ and suddenly everything makes sense.

Kenma’s ears are ringing as Hinata pulls him out of the shop, face red and hands warm.  
This is a date, he thinks dazedly, but it was easy.  
A cloud covers the sun, tinting the world around them blue and cold when Hinata lets go of his sleeve and turns to face him.

Hinata’s confession comes in waves, words ebbing and flowing over Kenma and threatening to overwhelm him, but when Hinata’s done, when his shoulders are shaking and his breathing harsh, Kenma feels himself respond. 

The word ‘like’ doesn’t describe this feeling well enough.

How can you articulate to someone that looking at them sends shocks down your spine, that the brush of a hand against your own produces a feeling you want to bottle and save for as long as you can. He stumbles over words, teeth chattering in the cold and when he’s done he waits for the sun to come out.

Hinata’s eyes are wide, hands shaking slightly when his shoulders drop and he breathes out a sound that borders on a laugh and a sob but his smile is so bright nothing else seems to matter.

He kisses Kenma on the way back to the station when the wind picks up and suddenly everything is bright and burning. His lips are chapped, catching slightly on Kenma’s and their noses are at strange angles but it’s a good kiss all the same. Kenma’s hands shakily rest on the back of Hinata's coat and Hinata wraps a gentle arm around his shoulder like he’s worried he can’t support his own weight.

The shorter boy laughs against his mouth before pulling back, breath warm and eyes soft, looking up at Kenma like he’s the sun and the moon and all celestial bodies combined.

Kenma who shivers when Hinata pulls away, prompting a squawk at the blonde’s lack of layers in this cold weather. Kenma who jolts when something soft touches the back of his neck. Kenma who looks to his right, at Hinata, who has taken it upon himself to share a scarf despite their slight height difference. 

Kenma who reaches for Hinata’s hand in the cold brightness of a winter day in the city and watches him light up and smile with his eyes shut.

Later, he looks down at the fingers threaded through his own -nails rough and palms callused from hours of practice- and feels every line on Hinata’s hand as he tightens his grip and hides a smile, something small and secret, in the scarf around their necks.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the lack of substantial dialogue and the appalling amount of run-on sentences, I'm still trying to work how how write in general but I hope this wasn't absolutely awful.


End file.
